The present invention relates generally to a computing problem management method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and recording medium for spawning multiple replicas to pre-emptively fix a computing problem (e.g., an impending system crash, etc.).
Conventional techniques to fix computing problems have considered a virtual machine monitor (VMM) in a data processing system which handles errors involving virtual machines (VMs) in the processing system. For instance, the conventional techniques have considered an error manager in the VMM that may detect an uncorrectable error in involving a component associated with a first VM in the processing system. In response to detection of that error, the error manager may terminate the first VM, while allowing a second VM in the processing system to continue operating. In one embodiment, the error manager automatically determines which VM is affected by the uncorrectable error, in response to detecting the uncorrectable error. The error manager may also automatically spawn a new VM to replace the first VM, if the processing system has sufficient resources to support the new VM. Other embodiments are described and claimed. However, the conventional techniques are limited by resources for the virtual machines and because of the limited resources; few VMs can run on the system, which allows the problem (e.g., a system crash) to occur before the VMs can eliminate the problem.
That is, the inventors have identified a technical problem that because computer systems are extremely complex, there will be errors, faults, mistakes, miscomputations, etc. that inevitably lead to a system problem. Even in a well-tested system, errors, faults, mistakes, miscomputations, etc. will occur during a run-time of the computer system that will lead to a system problem.